Fork and Spoon Are Verbs at Luke's
by oywidapoodles
Summary: Luke and Lorelai. Yet another TDDR fiction, but mine'll be the best, I swear! Rory's off with Dean. Lorelai's alone with Luke. Oh, whatever could occur? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've been writting this fic for way too long. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but now it's like twenty-three pages, I have writer's block, and I'm craving reviews. So I decided to post it in chapter afterall.

Lorelai's going to Luke's to help pick out paint samples for his place.

Read and review!

* * *

She walked into the diner with a slight jaunt in her step, a bag of paint samples and magazine clippings, a smile, and the remembrance of a dream she had last night.

"_You know you'd like it." she had said, grinning._

"_Bright pink, neon green, and a mural of Bono?" he had asked dumfounded._

_She had nodded as though it was the most obvious think in the world._

"_You're insane."_

"_Just for you, Baby."_

"_No, you're always insane."_

"_This is true," she had agreed._

_He sighed. "We're never gonna get anything done."_

"_I know something we can get done pretty easily."_

"_What?" He seemed confused._

"_Me."_

"_Oh, I'm sure it'll be pretty hard."_

"_I think it already is."_

_Then they had started kissing. He lifted her onto the counter, and the world melted away as the magazine clippings and paint samples were pushed off the side of the counter._

Okay, yes, this dream was more unrealistic than the one she had had in which bunnies ruled the universe or the one her mother was queen of lollipops, and Care Bears, and peace, and love, and all things good, but it was less believable than Tom Cruise turning out to be leader of the Crab People and Hilary and Haley Duff's actual, biological father, which screwed things up a little cause Hilary and Tom were having an affair behind Katie's back. She had always hated that dream with a passion.

Last night's dream's dialogue was worse than porn from the 70's, and the fact that they had had sex on the diner's counter? _How disturbed am I?_ _It's surrounded by windows, and I bet it's not very comfortable in real life, or safe._

The dream was still incredibly awesome, even just thinking about it, even if she'd barely admit it to herself.

She was stirred from her dirtiness- to a certain extent- when she heard Luke greet her with his, "Hey, Lorelai."

"Hey. Ready?"

He sighed. "Never will be."

"That's a yes."

"Let's just get this over with."

"What? You don't like spending time with your junkie?"

"I love spending time with you, Lorelai, but I'm never going to love painting."

She hadn't really seen that answer coming. He loved spending time with her? Since when? Why'd they argue so much when they were around each other? Oh well, he'd said he loved it. _I guess he wouldn't lie._ "Oh, I think I can get you to love painting."

"And how will you do this?"

She grinned. "It's like training a dog."

He feigned offence, hiding his true expression of amusement. "You don't know how to train a dog."

"I read."

"Oh, sure."

"You have to associate things you want it to do with things it likes to do. Now what do you like to do? I bet you like beer." She took the beer from behind her back and set it on the counter. "And I bet you like baseball. I'll watch baseball with you afterward, since all of a sudden, you love spending time with me."

He was blank, confused.

He was silent as he tried to figure out what she was thinking. _How could she not know I liked doing stuff with her? It's always been like that. Doesn't she like doing stuff with me too? Why else would she be doing this?_

He's still silent, so she mentions a third option. "Sex is always good too. We could sleep together after we pick out the colors." She did a flirtatious little pose and watched his reaction, nearly cringing. She really didn't know what to expect. She didn't even know why she'd said it, or where it'd come from. Then again _Duh, you were just think about sex with him on the counter._

His eyebrows furrowed. Okay, now he was completely shocked. _Where did that come from!_

He took a few uneven breaths as he tried to ask what on Earth she was thinking.

"Relax, Luke. I was just kidding. Though, I didn't think I'd have to explain."

"You didn't. I knew you were kidding."

_That sounded oddly unbelievable._

"...Uh, okay. You can take a beer, you know?"

"Oh, sure, thanks." He took one, and twisted the top off. _Ugh, there's beer; there's Lorelai; there's already been an extremely inappropriate joke fly out of her mouth... I guess I'll get rid of the costumers still here. I don't think they'd want that kind of dinner theatre as much a Miss Patty would. _He set down the beer and headed to their table. "Lemme wrap this up for you."

Lorelai asked quickly, "Are you gonna close up? Cause you don't have to... unless I'm actually that annoying."

"You are actually that annoying, but that's not why I'm gonna close up."

"Why are you then?"

"For one," he starts putting the burger and fries in a to-go container, "this is about when I usually close up anyway, and two, I think it'll be easier to work with you without anyone else around."

She pretended to fan herself. "'Work with me,' huh? I'd love to see that," she stressed raising her eyebrows.

He sighed. _This is gonna be a long night._

_

* * *

_Hope you liked the first chapter!

I'll probably update tomorrow, cause I already have a lot of it written.

If you don't review, I won't update, so review!


	2. His Glasshattering Hotness

Thanks for all your reviews, I hope to see even more this chapter, and I'm looking forward to getting them!

* * *

After they had argued over a couple color choices Lorelai hadn't really put much thought into, she came to her favorite, which she hoped he liked, cause it was the last choice at the moment. "I've got all the choices set up and while any one of them would work, I think this combo is currently my favorite." She gestured to it, and watched for his reaction. "See? Imagine. This will be for the walls and this will be for the trim -- the, like, edging around the doors and the windows."

"I know what the trim is," he said defensively.

"Okay, Christopher Lowell. So sensitive." She smirked. "The colors are actually quite similar to what you have here now, but they're just a little richer, a little warmer. What do you think?"

"Well," he stretched out.

"Wait, wait, wait." Shewent to the lights and turned them down. Luke's stomach reacted in a nice way. "A little ambience," she said, her eyes on him. She made her way back over to him.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so happy. How could someone always be so happy? Not that he hadn't seen her pitfalls, but ninety-five percent of the time she seemed giddy.

"...You're looking at me," she said, looking back, pushing some hair behind her ear. "...What?" she said, totally confused. "Luke... Luke," she nearly pleaded now.

He let out a short breath. "You're gorgeous." He smiled.

Her grin was gorgeous too, as she looked down shyly. She tilted her head as though it would help her understand where this had come from. "Just now figuring this out?" she managed to utter quietly.

"Definitely not."

Lorelai broke the eye contact, feeling way too vulnerable in the situation. _Why did I dim the lights? _"I am really good with lighting," she said, and looked back up. Realizing how close they were, she accidently dropped her beer causing glass to shatter alcohol to go everywhere. "Oh, God, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed after she jumped backwards, trying not to get any on her shoes.

She walked to the counter and grabbed a roll of paper towels. She headed straight for the mess as Luke leaned down to help. "Watch the glass," he warned.

"I am; I am," and as she said this, she looked up at him until he looked back at her. As soon as he did, she averted her eyes. She unraveled some of the paper towels, but her hands were shaking now... _The way he's been looking at me._

She went to pick up another piece of glass, but her hands were shaking to much. "Dammit!"

"Lemme see it," Luke insisted.

She held out her hand. "I'm fine."

"I told you watch it."

"Oh, that makes it hurt so much less."

"I'm sorry. Does it really hurt that bad?" he asked getting up.

"Uh, yeah. Where are you going?"

He grabbed something from under he counter, a box of Band-aids, and pulled one out, ripping it from the others. He unwrapped it. "Come here."

She got up holding the wrist of her bleeding hand with the other.

She held out her hand. "Don't make it too tight... or too loose. I don't want it to fall off."

"I know how to put a Band-Aid on," he said, looking down as he wrapped it around the side of her hand. "Is your finger cut too?" her asked, turning her hand a little.

"Uh, yeah, just there," she said pointing, but looking at him the whole time. He seemed so concerned- one of the things she absolutely loved about him. He really cared about you, or her at least.

"That's not your hand. That's my arm."

"I meant there," she corrected, looking down this time, but feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah, okay."

He wrapped it around her finger, and looked up at her once he was finished. She was still looking at her hand.

"Finished," he said, breaking her spell.

"Oh, I-I noticed." He grinned, looking up now. "Thank you." She held his gaze.

But he broke it and walked back towards the mess she had made earlier. "I'll get the rest of this."

"Thanks, Luke." She slid onto a stool facing the mess, Luke, and the rest of the diner.

His back was to her now, which she always enjoyed, but at the moment she was just wondering what he was thinking about. Had it been as incredible for him when he was staring into her eyes? Did it make _him_ want to cry? How could we have lasted this long without kissing? Not just tonight, but... three or four years. It seemed like so much longer.

Maybe it wasn't as hard for him. Maybe he really didn't feel the same way. That made almost made her feel sick. She admitted to herself then that she had subconsciously been depending on the fact that it was requited love. Just thinking about that made her sad, fairly angry at herself and somehow at Luke, but she was acting crazy. She didn't know how he felt, and she wouldn't unless she put him in a situation to tell her.

The question was "how?"

_Kiss him and wait for a reaction? But that would be hasty... and horny... same thing here._

_Put myself in a "come n' get it" situation he couldn't resist?_

_Just ask?_

_Okay, the last "option" was way too mature, even for me._

Her eyes were still focused on his ass as he turned around with the glassand a paper towel in his hands.

"Lorelai, can you--" His head rose to find Lorelai staring around him, at him, at his butt? He could ignore that. It wouldn't be the first time. "Lorelai," he said louder.

"Uh, yeah?" She blinked for the first time in a while.

"Can you grab the trash can from behind the counter?"

"Of course." She got up and headed behind the counter, still completely unfocused.

"Wrong side. The side with the cash register."

"Oh!" She laughedfunnily. "Duh." She grabbed the trash can and headed back around the counter placing it by Luke's side.

"Thanks," he said and dropped the contents of his hands into the half-full bag.

Lorelai sat back down for a while as he finished cleaning.

Once finished, he got up, went around the counter (at which Lorelai was still dreaming or thinking or conspiring) to wash his hands. He wiped them off on the dishtowel and continued to stare at Lorelai's inanimate-at-the-moment body. Take out the long, hyphenated adjective and you have every day of his life at the diner.

He put the trash can away again and sat down on the stool next to Lorelai's.

"Lor-e-lai," he whispered in a sing-song voice. "Lorelai, do you want to help me free all the camels from the zoo?"

No answer.

"Taylor wants me to ask you if you'll marry him."

Nope, nothing.

"Want some coffee, maybe a donut?"

_Maybe I should call a doctor._

"How bout another Band-aid, a beer, a car, a rooster, a Monte Cristo sandwaich?" he asked fairly exasperated. "A hickey?" _Geez. Stupid, stupid._

But her mouth now formed the word "yes" softly, barely audible, and it played on her lips. Her eyes moved to the other side of the diner, as far away from Luke's expression, concerned and questioning, as possible.

She knew she shouldn't have answered that. She should've, probably could've played it off as a joke, but tears welled in her eyes now. She was inches from so much she wanted. She could've felt his breath if he'd been breathing which she wasn't sure about at the moment.

She blinked back the tears of deprivation to herself, and one rolled down her cheek on the side closest to Luke. _Damn._

"What's–..." He tried to ask her something, but he could barely hear himself. Seeing her cry made him want to burst into tears. It made his heart break. "Are you okay?" _Ugh, you idiot, of course she's not. Look at her._

She swallowed again as she furrowed her brow. She licked her lips and took in a deep, unsteady breath to say something.

What was she supposed to say? "I've got an unrequited love that needs fixing", "Oh, I was just crying ver the fact that I think you may not like me back", "Wanna play spin the bottle?"?

God, it was all so stupid. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Lorelai," he said urgently. "Just tell me what it is, and if there's anything I can do to fix it, I will."

"Well, I don't want a promise you make pre-soul-bearing be the reason for doing whatever it is I–I might want you to do." She looked at him here.

Bad idea.

His sad, longing face just made her feel worse.

"Okay, then I don't promise." Now he was waiting. What could it be? She never asked him for anything important enough to get her to cry in front of him.

"Can I have some coffee?" She turned her head toward him a little more but looked down to the floor.

"Is that it?" he asked, dumfounded.

"No, no, no. Coffee'll just make it easier."

"Oh, okay." He went around the counter and poured her a cup. "It's been sitting here a while. Might be bad. You mind?"

"Bad can be good. Just gimme." A line straight from another dream.

He handed her the mug and watched as she put her lips to the side raising it slowly as she chugged it back.

"Ah," she said with a grin. "Refreshing."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Better?"

"Much... Guess I should try and get this out now...Um..." She looked into his eyes again now. It felt wrong not to as she told him this. She felt her cheeks flush hotly as the words tore at her throat, but she couldn't choose the right ones.

"...There's this guy."

* * *

I'll update again tommorrow if I get a chance. Hope you liked this chapter.

This is the first time in forever I've been waiting and really looking forward to Tuesday, but not for GG. The episode looks pretty stupid, imo. Then agian, I'm not spoiled. I have a feeling that if I was I might be more excited, but I don't know. I'm just really waiting for Lauren on Ellen! It's always awesome.

Review please!


	3. His Glasshattering Frustration

Oh. My. God. Feel sorry for me, will you? Someone deleted Grey's Anatomy form the DVR and I cried for like thirty minutes. I had been looking forward to wathcing that eepisode again all day.

Okay, complaining over, onto the goodness.

Thanks for your reviews again!

**VeroSNM-** Yes, it definitely takes some willpower to be unspoiled. It also takes precautions to make it stay that way.

So, thanks to my readers and the other writers at FanFiction to make sure we stay untainted with your spoilers. lol.

Read on, and review!

* * *

"...There's this guy." 

_Damn it. _He broke her gaze.

"He's amazing. That's the only way you can describe– no, wait; gorgeous, comforting, caring, listening, entertaining, hot, compassionate, and nice-assed– just to name a few._"_

With every word he tried not to scream in pain form his heart ripping again. He felt like he was gonna throw up, or cry, or both.

But his mind began to wonder, "What do you want me to do?" he asked more confused than assisting, his eyes still on the floor.

"Well, obviously I really like him, but I don't know if he feels the same way towards me," she explained with a grin, finding Luke's reaction to this all too funny.

"You've gotta be kidding."

"Well, ...no."

"Who wouldn't return those feelings to you? Why--why wouldn't someone like you?" he asked, getting more mad.

Well, I guess that's my answer. She toyed with the idea of just kissing him here, but thought it might be more entertaining and flattering to let Luke rant some more on how aweosme she is. Though he didn't really.

"What! Do you just expect me to sit down and talk with this guy trying to figure out if he likes you?"

"That _would_ be entertaining."

"Oh, I see. You're just getting your yayas from torturing me."

"I don't have yayas. Do not accuse me of getting or having yayas. Well, except for maybe these." She pushed her breasts upward.

He ignored her and went on. "You just think it's so hilarious to see me hurt when you talk about other guys, don't you! Well, fuck you, Lorelai!" He grabs the mug her coffee had been in and throws it at the window facing the square. He walks up the stairs to his apartment, completely shattered himself.

_Oh my God. What did I just do?_

She slid around on the stool slowly to face the counter. Her mouth was agape. Her heart was torn, and she really didn't know what to do next. She rested her forehead in her hands as a lump formed in her throat.

And she cried for what seemed like forever.

She laid her head on the cool, familiar surface of the counter. She sobbed over him and over the fact that she felt completely helpless. If there was one thing she hated it was feeling helpless.

Would he ever talk to her again? How would she ever be able to tell him the truth if he wouldn't talk to her?

She picked her head up and grabbed a napkin from the dispenser, drying her eyes.

She could always try just going upstairs, but she was sure he'd just yell some more, not give her a chance to explain.

She was just tired now, and she was getting a headache from the crying.

She sighed.

Moving the paint samples and suggestions and her purse to one side of the of the counter, she went back behind the counter, her back to it. She put her hands on the counter and hopped up. She slid on and brought her feet up as well. She suddenly got an overwhelming feeling of vertigo this time (okay, this was the first _real _time, but still) not having Luke there to steady her, make her feel completely at ease.

She lay back on the counter and let out a deep breath.

_I'm insane. I'm so goddamn insane._

She kicked her shoes to the floor. Just in remembrance of the dream, it was comfortable.It almost made her feel sexy. _God, that dream had seemed so real._

She turned her head to see the coffee maker. It was off now, but that was comforting as well.

_I guess it's appropriate- sleeping at my second home._

And that's what she did. She fell asleep on the diner's counter. She was out too soon to think about the consequences of rolling over onto the floor or Luke finding her or Rory worrying. She dozed off.

--

"Lorelai!" she heard him wake her.

She groaned and rolled over, Luke running quickly, reaching her just in time to catch her.

He barely had. He caught her a fourth of a second before she would've hit the floor. His right hand was around her arms and breasts, and his left was under her knees. He shook her gently now, trying again.

She cried his name quietly, painfully, eyes still closed. "Don't," he heard. He also heard some more sparse words before shaking her again, including "love" and "never."

"Lorelai, wake up."

She heard Luke's voice, but it wasn't from the dream. She opened her eyes.

He was staring from above, holding her.

"You awake now?" he asked, nicer than she'd seen him last night, but still cold somehow.

She nodded slowly, staring. She couldn't describe how incredible his hands felt on her, when he adjusted his grip, tickling her thigh. How close they were now set something off in her too.

"Then I'm gonna set you down," and he did. She stood next to him now, getting used to the floor.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You were asleep on my counter."

"Ugh, I fell asleep?" She closed her eyes again.

"I came downstairs, and you were about to roll off. I caught you."

"Really? I thought you were mad at me."

"I still am. It doensn't mean I want you to die... or wanna clean up the mess."

"If you tried to clean it up right after it happened, it might look like you killed me, so just for future reference..."

"Yeah." He grinned a little.

She noticed how he wasn't wearing his hat yet. His hair was still kinda damp from his shower.

"You slept down here all night?" he asked.

She looked at the clock. "Apparently not. It's five am."

He went into the kitchen.

"Luke?"

He debated answering her. He was still mad. This would take a while to heal.

"Yeah "

"Can I... talk to you?"

He debated this even more, but he had to cave. He was interested in how he'd dig herself out. He was also fairly interested to see if she'd do any reacting to the concrete proof that he had a thing for her.

"Um... I guess so," he said, walking back out of the kitchen. "Where?" He tried not to show any emotion, any hint of wanting to forgive or wanting forgiveness.

"Storage room?" she asked, playfully.

"No."

"Right here?"

"Nope."

"The stairwell?"

He shook his head.

"Your apartment?"

He thought about it. This weren't the best circumstances for her to first see his apartment. There were still dozens of Kleenex from his sobfest last night. Did he really want her to see that? Maybe, she should see the effects, her killings. Would she even notice?

He nodded and headed up to the stairs, her following.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

If you love me, review, and I know you love me, cause I'm just that awesome... Me? Conceited? Never! 


	4. Their Glasshattering Hotness

Just watched Lauren on Ellen, and how awesome are they? Yes, yes, too awesome indeed. Lauren has great taste in being in love with George Clooney, and if there's anyone that disagrees... well, that's just weird.

Someone said little parts of the story are kinda ooc, and I would definitely have to agree. A lot of my stories seem to be like that. This chapter's kinda ooc too, but trust me, you'll like it. You'll definitely like it.

Just as I was about to post the chapter, I got another review for the last chapter, and...

**orangesherbert7- **My favorite food is tortellini too!

I keep forgetting to put this, but in case you didn't know-  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Enjoy...

* * *

He nodded and headed up to the stairs, her following.

Once she had come in, he shut the door behind them and waited for whatever it was she wanted to say as she examined where he lived.

"...I'm sorry."

Good so far, but it better get better.

"You're right. I was getting my... yayas from messing with you. It's almost evil how often I do, but before I wouldn't have admitted it, cause I didn't think you'd be admitting... it anytime soon. I just teased you, flirted with other guys, flirted with you, flirted with other guys, flirted with you. I was just doing it for your attention, and last night I finally figured it out. It took me long enough, right? Anyway, I–um, the guy I was going on and on about last night–he–well,... It was–he was you."

He took a step back. He looked like he was about to say "what?", but he just couldn't.

Lorelai took in a breath, closing her eyes, and opened them just to look at the floor.

A few more seconds went by, and she said it again. "I'm sorry."

"I think... I need to... process this."

She looked around the room slightly confused. "Are you asking me to leave?" she said surprised, kinda worried.

"...Yeah."

"Fine." She looked up at him, and he just stood there waiting for her to go. "Fine," she said again turning around, opening the door, and sliding out.

She walked a few paces, but stopped at the top of the stairs, sitting down.

She ran her hand through her hair. _What exactly was I expecting anyway? For him to just stop being mad cause I told him? Maybe I shouldn't have told him. Maybe we were better off. Then again he told me about his feelings. Is it like a rule of his that the person telling about their feelings for the other has to leave when they say it? Cause that's a stupid rule._

She pouted, and picked herself back up once she found the energy. She moped own the stairs. Maybe a shower would make her feel better.

She walked into the diner and looked around. _Coffee!_

She made some coffee, and poured a very large mug full. _How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

Half way finished with it, she wandered over to the window looking out to the square. It was still dark out. The town was still silent. The only person she saw was a mailman rounding a corner a couple hundred feet away. She took another sip of her coffee. Was it wrong that she still hadn't left? Luke did tell her too, and it was his diner.

Just as she finished off the last of her coffee and turned around to get some more, she heard Luke coming down the stairs. _Ooh, he's totally gonna yell atme for still being there._

He pushed the curtain aside, shocking a her a little at how fastly he did it. He walked to her quickly now as he swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his lips.

She knew what he was doing now. And he was doing it right here. In the diner. In front of a window. This was Luke, right?

He made his way closer. As he let in a deep breath, she did the same.

She took a step back. She was scared, and she could only admit it to herself now.

She opened her mouth to try to say something. She didn't even now what it would have been. "Stop"? "Hurry up"? "Let's go upstairs now, so we won't have trouble while our lips are locked"?

She didn't have time to say a word..., and she was kinda glad.

Luke's lips hit her too soon. Her mouth was still open. So was his.

He put his hands on her waist, still moving forward.

They hit a table. Lorelai set down her mug she was still holding.

Luke tried to move them away from the table, stepping backwards so Lorelai could step forwards, but she pulled him into her again, moving back.

She hit the table again, and the mug fell off, shattering on the floor.

She would've probably burst into laughter at this if she had noticed. Why did Luke and she plus drinks seem to equal chaos?

Luke's hands went to her stomach.

He moved forward again and pressed her against the window.

She hit her ankle on the wall, and she noticed now that she still wasn't wearing shoes.

"_Does that mean I have to stop?"_ she whined to herself in her head.

His tongue slid its way into her mouth.

_I guess not._

As her shirt lifted slightly when she moved her arms up to his torso, his hands touched the skin of her stomach sending more shivers up and down her body.

She rolled her tongue against his and slid her foot up the side of the wall landing her bent knee to hit the side of his leg.

He placed his leg between hers and ran his hands up and down her again, landing one on her thigh and the other's thumb to brush her belly button as it traveled up her shirt.

It slid higher, and Lorelai let out a slight squeal at the touch.

He took himself off her for a second looking at her still-closed eyes. "Tickle?" he said quietly.

She opened her eyes and nodded, kissing him on the jaw, around his right ear.

Before he closed his eyes again, he looked down, seeing her feet. God, did he have to stop now?

There is a broken mug on the floor.

"Lorelai." he tried to ask, but it sounded much more sexual, demanding than he'd intended.

"Like that?" she said between kisses.

He didn't answer. How could he ever?

He placed a hand under her thigh she had up next to his and brought it higher. He grabbed the other as well, hooking her around his waist.

She pulled her head back. "What're you doing?" she asked mischievously.

"Making sure you don't kill yourself."

"You really do care," she cooed.

"You bet."

She leaned in again as her arms went around his neck, holding on.

He brought her as far as the counter, but his eyes were still closed as he kissed her. He pulled back and slid her onto the counter.

She spread her legs, and Luke leaned in again, putting both hands on them.

She slid her middle fingers through the belt loops on the sides of his jeans, under his shirt.

Their breath got shorter, and Lorelai separated them. She kissed down his jaw and stopped at his chin. She pecked it once, and stood still, taking in his breath. She breathed in through her nose as he breathed out through his mouth. He smelled like her now, almosted tasted like her somehow- her shampoo, her perfume, her lip gloss and her toothpaste. She wondered if she smelled like him too. She brought herself back to his lips, demanding, lustful.

Luke separated the two of them this time, for a couple seconds anyway, then moved to her ear and neck. She moaned at this, arching her back trying to catch her breath, and his hands went to her stomach.

His hands kept going upward, lifting her shirt. He stopped as he neared mid-ribcage.

"Take it off," she whispered to his ear.

He stood back and looked her in the eyes. "You sure?"

She leaned in, but he grabbed her arm from behind him, and stood back holding her hand in his, thinking they should go upsatirs now. He looked at her, and she shook her head. She pulled his hand back toward her and leaned in.

He slowly lifted her shirt again. She didn't even really know what was going on. It felt like everything was in slow-motion but moving so fastly at the same time- like a car accident... only fun.

As he grazed her back, she broke the kiss, leaning back and lifting up her arms. He slid her shirt off over her head and dropped it to the floor.

He went to her neck again, this time going lower than he could before, grazing the top of her bra with his lips. Red lace. Luke had now seen her in a red lace bra.

Lorelai was having trouble forming or finishing any thoughts, but she knew for decency and sanity's sake, she should get off the counter. It was a stupid fantasy. It's not gonna happen, and soon enough people are gonna want breakfast... _Well, I want dessert._

But she held his neck as her sucked at her chest. She moaned again, and she kissed the top of his head, just encouraging him more to do more.

He moved back up to her collar bone, neck, and ear softly biting his way up.

Despite how impressed she was that she could ever even allow herself to feel like this with Luke, she let go of his neck, she put her hands on his shoulders and whispered.

"Stop."

He shakily backed up a little moving his hands back to her legs. She slid down his front and off the counter and kissed him hard again.

She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Upstairs."

He nodded slightly in agreement and led her through the curtain, up the stairs and through his door.

* * *

(insert naughty eyebrows and mischievous grin here)

Hope you liked it.

Some people have said the chapters have been really short. That's mainly cause I'm updateing everyday, but I think this one was a little longer; and if not, I don't care, cause I usually just pick the best place to stop the chapter.

Review please! 


	5. April Showers Bring May Flowers

-Sigh- So, yeah, I told you about Grey's Anatomy deleting itself. Well, GG didn't record even though it said it was, so I missed the first twenty minutes. I heard it wasn't too important, but it still really sucks. 

I also heard yall liked that chapter. Hee hee, me too. I love writing crap like that. Too fun.

Random, but is there anyone that doens't like Application Anxiety?... Didn't think so. I always have to laugh my ass off at this for some reason-

LUKE: Fast runner.

DEAN: It's the coffee.

LUKE: Not your face?

DEAN: Excuse me?

Hee hee.

Last night's ILY. Wow. Unexpected. Adorable. Established. Redeeming. Swoonworthy.  
...Yeah, that's it. Lorelai didn't say it back, but technically they have now both said it. lol. I hate the word "technically" right now.

Pray with me that they elope. Please, please, please? I've been begging for a while, and it got us this far, so who knows? lol, rihgt, right, Amy knows.

Speaking of-  
Disclaimer- Nope, don't own Gilmore Girls.

Enjoy!

--Oh! And. "He's her lobster!"

:P Had to say it.

R and R.

* * *

He brought her to the bed and they sat down. 

_Wow, this is weirder than you might think from what was just happening downstairs. Ooh, that sounded dirty._

He tentatively leaned to brush her lips again placing a hand on the side of her face, the other on her knee, bent on the side of the bed.

She lay one of her hands on his, stroking it with her thumb. As things were about to speed up again, Lorelai swore she heard something, someone.

Kirk.

"Damn it," Luke muttered as he broke the kiss again.

"Kirk,"Lorelai said with a sneer.

"What did he say anyway?"

"Does it really matter? I think that moment was just totally ruined."

He nodded slightly and stared around his apartment uncomfortably.

They waited to see if Kirk was gonna say anything else. When it seemed he must have just stubbed his toe, or gotten Taylor mad, or gotten run over by a car, Lorelai took his face by one of her hands, turning it back toward her and kissing him again.

It deepened quickly as he opened his mouth and she brushed his bottom lip with her tongue, but as any Ryan Seacrest or Joan Rivers or other famous prelonger-inturrupter person would've known, another scream came from around the town square.

Miss Patty.

"They know," Lorelai said before another high-pitched shriek came from Miss Patty. "I think she's getting closer. Maybe we should make a run for it."

"She won't just barge in here."

Lorelai practically burst out laughing, but once she calmed she said in "serious tone", "Yes, yes, she will."

He looked at her and got up. He went to his closet and grabbed a couple flannel shirts, holding them up. "Which one?"

"You've already clothed today, Luke."

"No, for you, cause..."

"I'm not completely clothed," she finished.

"Exactly."

She got up and headed to the closet where he was standing. "Wellll, this one would go best with my eyes," she said holding it up and fluttering her lashes. "This one would go best with my skin tone and hair, but this one would match you best." She thought about it a couple seconds. "Blue."

"I agree," he said and handed it to her.

She slid it off the hanger after undoing the two buttons that were done. She slipped it onto her shoulders and started buttoning it back up.

Luke watched happily. He seemed so much more... smiley than he usually was. She liked that.

Once finished, she took a step back and flew her hands in the air, showing off the shirt. "Ta da."

"You're gorgeous," he let out in a breath.

She looked back on last night, when he had first said that. It was just as special now as it was then. She looked him the eyes. "Thank you," she mouthed and gave him another peck on the lips.

Once the kiss had broken, he asked if they should go back downstairs.

She sighed. "Probably... Maybe now wasn't the best time to do... this anyway. I mean, I'm tired. You're probably tired. You've got work. I've probably got Rory worrying."

He nodded. "Rain check."

"Yeah." She smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him downstairs.

"I'm glad you brought us upstairs when you did. Kirk would've seen you in your bra if you hadn't."

"Ugh, don't even wanna think about it," she said, put off.

They moved back the curtain and went into the diner surprised by how many people were staring through the window- at least fifteen.

"Geez."

"You said it best," Lorelai agreed.

He opened the diner's door angrily. "What the hell do you people want?"

"The truth!" Kirk yelled.

"Yeah!" several others agree.

"I would really like you to go away," Luke said.

"No! Why's she wearing your shirt?" Anrdrew questioned."

"Please, go away?" Luke requested getting more and more exasperated.

Lorelai rolls her eyes and makes her way to the doorway. "May I?" she asked Luke, putting her hand on his shoulder for a second.

"Be my guest," he said, and went to sit down at the counter waiting for her to rid of them.

"Luke and I just made out. We were gonna have sex, but you kinda interrupted us."

"Lorelai!" Luke bounded from the stool seeing if they could pretend she didn't just say that.

"Really?" Mis Patty asked sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. You go finish. We won't bother you anymore, I promise."

Luke furrowed his brows in a amazement as Lorelai smiled at this happily. "Why are you smiling?"

"You heard what she said," Lorelai said closing the door on the now diminishing crowd. "I don't think it's raining anymore. Game's back on."

"Uh, no it's not. They're gonna be listening and crap."

"...So."

"So! So, that's gross."

"This is true."

"Uh, yeah it is."

"Sorry, maybe I am being crazy."

"Maybe," he said with a chuckle, laughing at her.

She feigned offense, but then a lightbulb appeared over her head. "We could go to my house."

"Isn't Rory home?"

"She's still at Babbette's, but I'm sure she'll be heading over here any second once she hears about us."

"Yeah. I don't feel like opening the diner right now. Wanna watch tv?"

"Sure." They headed back upsatirs.

Five minutes later, they heard Rory banging on the diner's door.

As Luke reached to open the door and let her in, both he and Lorelai noticed her expression, somewhere between mad and hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she yells at her mother as Luke opens the door.

"I'm sorry," she replies, truly regretting not stopping anything because of Rory.

"Well, you should be." She ceased yelling for a second and looked at Luke. "You did this." She pointed.

"Huh?" Lorelai questioned.

"Luke was the one that pined, chased, and conquered."

"Actually, we haven't 'conquered' each other yet. We were interrupted," Lorelai explained.

"Stop telling people that."

"Yeah, stop telling people that," Rory agreed, disgusted.

"I am sorry," Lorelai said after a second or two.

"I know."

"Well, I should have told you or something."

"Told me what? Have you and Luke been together longer than I thought?" Rory asked surprised.

"No, no, just this morning."

"Oh, okay... So did you just come to the diner?"

"No, I. Slept here."

"In the diner?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. Can you not ask anymore questions?"

"Yeah, whatever. So do you two wanna be alone again?"

They answered at the same time, Lorelai with "Yes" all too quickly, and Luke with "No, it's okay."

Lorelai gave him a surprised 'you don't want me anymore?' look.

Luke continued, "Rory, you can come upstairs. Watch tv with us."

"Really?" she asked, kind of surprised and looking at her mother's expression, entertained.

"Yeah."

"But there's nothing on," Lorelai piped up.

"I know you two. You can find something to make fun of."

"You don't want me to stay, Mom?"

"Oh, I'm okay with you staying. There's just really nothing on."

"Luke, I think she just wants to finish what you started earlier. Maybe I should go."

"Okay, now it's just weird, and Rory's ruined it," Lorelai complained.

Rory smiled a little and looked at Luke, "I guess I can stay."

* * *

I hope I didn't ruin it too much with Rory's existance. 

Chapter title- I couldn't think of anything else, and I couldn't help it even though it only kinda makes sense. Rain check? Showers?... Oh well.

I have one last chapter that I've already written. Then I'm hoping there'll only be one or two more updates. We have Friday and Monday off, so I'm not sure when I'll post them, but I will, and they'll probably-- though I'm not promising-- longer.

Review? Preferably with no hippo references.


	6. Front Page News

I broke my pattern of updating everyday. :( Sorry sorry.

**orangesherbert7: **You got "Eight O'Clock at the Oasis" stuck in my head. lol.

Hope you like this chapter. Read and review.

* * *

They went upstairs, and there really was nothing on. Luke decided that he should probably open the diner at some point, but Lorelai disagreed. "They don't deserve food. They should all starve."

"Wow, dramatic," Rory said.

"I agree though. That was really rude. Maybe I just shouldn't serve Kirk."

Lorelai smiled.

They flipped through the channels, Luke landing on something, Lorelai snatching the remote.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Do you know me at all? Those people are just standing in what I can only think to call an outfield."

"They're about to hike the ball. They're not just standing there."

"You find that to be entertainment?"

"No, I find your objection to be entertainment."

She pouts a little but just looks at him. "What are you smiling about?"

"You're just cute when your pouty," he said in a near-whisper.

She tried to hide her grin and suddenly became kinda shy.

"You do know I'm still here, right?" Rory said making Lorelai turn her head.

"Yeah."

"Okay, cause you two were just having this really weird moment, and I'm just sitting here, still being here... Do you want me to leave?"

Luke just said, "I'm sorry, Rory," not exactly answering her question, but Lorelai did that for him as she discreetly nodded, grinning.

Rory rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile as well. Lorelai's huge grin seemed to be rubbing off on her. "I'll see you later,"and Rory parted.

"Bye, Hon."

"Bye, Rory."

Luke and Lorelai looked back at each other after the door had shut. "Tv?" Lorelai asked. She couldn't tell if she was staring into his eyes or out into space. She was looking directly at him, but her vision was unfocused, confused.

"Yeah," he said quietly, shortly.

She licked her lips and shoved them against his in a quick motion, holding the back of his neck. He zealously returned it, but tried to pull away after a few seconds. She just pushed him further down onto the couch.

She lifted her head up.

"Lorelai."

"I don't see anymore rain. I think we can play now." She leaned back down to his lips and tenderly lay a kiss on his, sliding her tongue over his bottom lip.

As soon as she did that, it was hard to refuse her. This was Luke's first lesson in "Dating Lorelai 101."

She moaned against him, and they finished what they had started.

--

An hour or so later, Luke walked down the stairs in his usual uniform, shortly followed by Lorelai. Ceasar had probably been told by one of the townies that Luke wouldn't be opening, so he had opened for him. It was pretty busy, but Lorelai made room for herself at the counter.

"So, I heard you and Luke shacked up last night," Bootsy said, almost startling her.

She thought about what to say for a second. The information wasn't exactly right, but they didn't need to know everything. She just nodded.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "I really thought it was just another rumor."

"Nope."

"That's hot," he said, nodding.

"How very Paris Hilton of you, Bootsy." She got up and went behind the counter, getting coffee. She went into the kitchen to find Luke. "Lu-uke. Hey," she said as she saw him next to Ceaser.

"What're you doing in here?" he asked.

"Looking for you."

"You saw me two seconds ago. Did you pour your own coffee?"

"Yeah, why? I sleep with you, and I still can't pour my own coffee or come behind the counter?"

"Yep."

"Now I have things I can bribe you with."

He smiled and laughed at her a little. "Sure."

"What? I can totally hold out on sex with you to get what I want."

"I doubt you could last as long as I can."

"This is probably true." She gave him a peck on the lips, but went back in for a second, getting it fairly heated.

Ceaser turned around to get out of the kitchen. "Luke."

They separated and muttered "sorry"s.

"You should probably keep your girlfriend out of the kitchen, Luke."

It was weird to hear it, but she liked being called Luke's girlfriend.

"I agree," he said, and pushed on her arm lightly to move.

"I'm goin, I'm goin."

Ceaser followed her out with a couple plates.

Taylor walked up to Lorelai as she made her way back around the counter. "So I heard you and Luke picked out paint colors yesterday."

"Yes," she said, already knowing where this was going. "And yes, I will still see him even if it puts the town in danger of a second Great Depression or whatever the hell you think is gonna happen."

"Huh?... Well, anyway, can you ask Luke to get me those colors you two picked out? I want to see them before you actually paint. When are you, by the way?"

"What?" she asked, still shocked he had yet to know.

"Going to paint--When are you going to paint?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Well, keep me posted," and with that he turned around and started to leave... Then, he turned back around and walked back up to her with his mouth agape. "Are you and Luke...?"

"...What?"

"Together?

"Yes," she said, smiling again.

He closed his mouth and tried to hide any expression, but she could've sworn she saw some form of a grin hidden under that beard.

He just nodded and started to leave again.

"That all, Taylor? No lecture?"

"You're adults. I trust you."

"Okay," she said uneasily.

"See you, Lorelai."

"See ya, Taylor."

She felt a hand on her back and jumped, startled. "What was that about?"

"I don't even know," she said, turning to face Luke, "but he knows now."

"He didn't yet?"

"Nope."

"Don't you have to be at work?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Yep, I've had enough of you this morning."

"I'm sure." She gave him another peck. "I guess I should go, shouldn't I?" She sighed. "I'm gonna have to go home and change, take a shower. I'll probably be back for lunch once I'm finished with that. I'll make it to work at some point."

"Good. Now I've got people to serve."

"Right. Bye," and with another kiss, she left.

She drove home wondering if Rory was still mad at her, or if she was home to be mad at her.

She was.

"Hey," Lorelai said to the reading kid on the couch.

"Hey. Did you have fun?"

The grin returned in full swing. "Yeah."

"Great," she went back to reading.

"...Are you still mad?"

"No, why?"

"You just seem really quiet."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I dunno."

"Well, me neither." Rory definitely seemed annoyed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mom! Can we just drop it? I'm fine, completely fine, I just don't want to talk about you and Luke."

"Okay... So whatcha reading?"

"I can't even remember."

"Sounds good."

She put it down and grabbed the remote, flipping on the tv. Friends was on.

"Ooh, 'The One with the Prom Video'," Lorelai observed.

"Apparently."

Lorelai made her way to the other side of the couch and sat next to her daughter, watching the screen.

"So is this--"

Lorelai shushed her and squeezed her hand to make her be quiet as on screen Rachel got up and went over to Ross. Lorelai jumped up and down and let out a squeak as they kissed. She sighed. "That never gets old." She faced her daughter as commercials came on. "You were saying."

"Is this you and Luke thing real or will we have to start going to Weston's in the mornings?"

She cleared her throat a little. _What happened to not wanting to talk about it?_ "Are you worried about that?"

"Of course. I love Luke's coffee. I love Luke.I don't wanna have to avoid him with you."

"I'll try to make sure you won't have to."

"So it's real?"

"Yeah."

"And you're sure? Cause you know you can't really go back now."

"I know, and while I would love to go back and relive that, it's not necessary."

"Good," Rory said, still slightly unconvinced.

"You'll see."

"Are you gonna bring him over, cause that'd be kinda weird?"

"Probably," she said honestly.

"Good," her daughter said smiling again.

"Good," she agreed and got up to take a shower.

Hey, Mom?"

Lorelai turned around. "Yeah, Kid?"

"Fill me in on the details later?"

"Or now if you've got the time."

"I've got it, but no smut, please," she said, grinning.

"Of course. So what do you wanna know first?"

"Why'd you sleep there?"

"Well, there was this dream."

"I'll assume it was gross, don't explain."

"Kay, and in the dream, something that would be censored on tv or in your mind happened on the counter."

"Ew, so not getting the connection to you sleeping there."

"I was tired; I was weird."

"Well, that's always to be assumed."

"I fell asleep on the counter."

"Huh."

"Yeah. Luke caught me."

"He saw you?"

"When I rolled off. He caught me."

"Oh my god." She laughed at her mother.

"Yeah, it wasn't to graceful."

"And the kiss?"

"Well, Luke and I had fought last night, and he was still mad at me..."

---

"Sookie! Coffee, coffee, coffee!"

"Not until you fill me in with yours and Luke's little details."

"Geez, I'm never gonna get to stop telling this story."

---

She sighed again tiredly as she walked into Luke's after work. "Hey."

"Hey," he said, looking up."

"How's your day been? Filled with people asking about us, I would hope?"

"Yep, why hope?"

"Cause that's everything anyone cares about, apparently. The plumber at the inn, who by the way, I've only met once before, asked."

"I had at least three customers just passing through town ask. I'm guessingPatty told them our history or something."

"Sounds like her," she laughed. "Coffee?"

He poured her some. "Thanks. Can you come over to my house later? I think there's something wrong with the sink upstairs."

"Sure."

"Yay." She gave him a soft little kiss and stood up. "I've gotta get home. Which should I watch? 'Buffy' rerun or new 'That 70's Show'?"

Luke looked oblivious. "I really don't care, but 'new 'That 70's Show'' is practically on oxymoron."

She smiled. "I'll see ya later."

* * *

Andover here we have a filler chapter. _Ooh! Aah! _Impressive, ain't it?

Probably only be one more chapter after this. All I have to do is figure out how to conclude it. Any suggestions? I have an idea, but it's not the best.

Likethe chapter? v Ooh, talk to the review box v 


	7. Fin

I'm finished! And I'm eccstatic. :D Sory, just really tired, finished all my homework. Then I was on a rol with the fic, and I should've finished Saturday, and I didn't. Then there was Grey's Anatomy Sunday, and I was asleep like all of Monday, and now- whew!- It's techically Wednesday. But, I'm finished!

Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls ain't mine. (overly-dramatic sad clown face.)

Read and enjoy, for it the last chapter! ...Sorry.

* * *

A knock came from her front door, and she set down her cup of coffee and stood up from the couch. She smoothed her hair a little as she went to get it.

"Hello."

"Hey," she replied with a kiss.

"So it's the upstairs sink, right?" he asked, entering, Bert in hand.

"Yeah."

"Weird. When there's something wrong with the sink, it's usually the kitchen one," he said, walking to the stairs.

"Yeah, well this time I don't think it has anything to do with Kitchen Elves shoving things down the drain."

"If it did, I'd have to say they were lost."

She flipped off the tv quickly and followed him upstairs.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked opening the door to her bathroom and setting down his toolbox.

"Not much."

"'Not much' like nothing at all?" he asked, looking up with realization.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Lorelai."

"You can't be mad at me! I just wanted to see you," she explained, grinning.

"And you couldn't just come to the diner?"

"The whole town was watching us."

"That's what they do."

"Are you...?"

"Am I...?"

"Mad at me?"

"Of course not."

"Good," and she kissed him. She ran a hand down his jaw as she repeated it a couple times. She held onto his hips as he threw an arm around her back. He knocked her against the door frame and slid his tongue to hers.

One of his arms was at her chest, the other on her thigh. She bent her head to face the hallway, and he kissed her cheek and down her jaw. "Oops," Lorelai said quietly.

He leaned back and she looked him in the eyes. "What?"

"I think Rory's home."

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"Rory's home. She's here, like right now."

"She just came in?"

"No, I just forgot she was here."

He backed up. "Huh, okay."

"Well, she's just so quiet, and sometimes it happens."

"And you're sure she's here?"

"Don't you hear the tv? It's turned like all the way up."

"I guess I hadn't noticed."

"That's cause I'm standing right in front of you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He walked towards the top of the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" she whispered loudly as he started to walk downstairs.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "I'm gonna go see if Rory's actually here, and if she is, I'll probably say hi."

"Mkay," she said uneasily, following him down the stairs.

"There's no one down here," he noted looking at the couch.

"Nice observation, Columbo." She made her way past him to go to Rory's door. She knocked lightly. "Honey? Are you in there?" she said over the noise of the tv.

The door opened to a fairly disgruntled Rory. "Yep."

"Why's the tv turned up so loud?"

She grinned sarcastically, in that "Oh like you don't know?" way.

"Are we loud are something."

"I heard some thudding upstairs, and I thought you were the only one here, so I got half way up the stairs before I saw you two, for lack of a better term, going at it in the doorway."

Her mother blushed slightly and turned around to look at Luke who was already sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"I came back downstairs, turned the tv on and up almost all the way, and shut myself in my room. I would have left, but I- I wanted to finish this chapter." She held up her book.

"I am so sorry, Honey," Lorelai responded. "I had forgotten you were here."

"Well, that just makes it so much better."

"Really? Cause if it was me it would just make it worse."

"Sarcasm, Mom! You should recognize it, I learned it from you."

"Right, right. So can I turn down the tv now?"

"If you're finished."

She grinned at her daughter again. "For now."

Rory let out a groan and shooed her mother to leave so she could shut the door and finish reading.

Lorelai walked to the living room an turned the tv back down, then off. Luke followed her. She turned back around. "Sorry, so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Uh, yeah it is."

"Okay, you're right; it is."

Another grin graced her face. "I sure am smiling a lot today."

"I've noticed. Then agian, you smile a lot anyway."

"Yeah. Well, today's different."

"Really? How come?" Luke teased.

"Oh, just the fact that we- you and I, friends for years, practically 'BFF'- got together, or as Bootsy so eloquently put it this morning, shacked up."

Luke chuckled and looked at his shoes. "I thought that might've been why."

"It's the main reason, yes." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go back upstairs."

"Lorelai, Rory's still here."

"Ugh, get you're mind out of the gutter, Mister."

"That's impossible when talking to you."

She bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh at him.

"That's not what I meant."

She let go of his hand, and started walking up the stairs by herself.

"I just meant it's easier to keep up with you when we're thinking in the same direction." He followed her.

She walked into her bedroom, and he followed her. She shut the door behind him.

"Then why are we in here."

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, okay, and that's all? Cause seriously, doing anything at all that I wouldn't do in a churchis completely inappropriate above Rory."

She tilted her head and looked at him, "and where exactly would you draw the line in a church."

He rolled his eyes. She sat on the bed and motioned for him to side beside her.

He complied. "What does 'BFF' stand for?" he asked looking up at her.

"I means you're my best friend for ever," she tried to say seriously, but cracked up a little as he replied with that "you're so insane" look he gives her to often. "Are you gonna try to argue?"

"I'm not saying anything... Other than you're insane, but I don't mind."

"Really? What a compliment!" She looked into his eyes again. "...Okay, maybe that really was a compliment. You're so cute." She laughed some more at him.

They locked eyes quickly.

"So why did it take so long?" she asked.

"What?"

"Us? Why did it take so long for us to get together?"

"I dunno."

"It's not like I ever doubted we would be together, but it--"

"What?" He was curious.

"Well, I always knew you'd get up the balls to ask me out eventually."

"Who ever said I was gonna ask you out?"

She acted hurt and pouted a little.

He rolled his eyes. "...Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna do something Friday?"

"Like paint the diner?"

"No, like go out to dinner."

"Then paint the diner?"

"...Sure."

"Sure."

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date," she agreed. "... Now can I ask?"

"Be my guest."

"Why'd it take you so long to ask me out, Luke?" she played along.

He took a second to regroup and placed his hand on hers. "I was scared." He looks up to her eyes.

"Of mua?" she said, shocked.

"Yeah," he mouthed.

"...It's understandable. I have a way with guys. I seem to pick out the knights that travel into the cave but don't come back out cause it's all fiery and dragon-filled... Wow, that sounded weird. Slightly pornographic at the beginning, but then it just got... weird." She chuckled.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant. It was less about me getting hurt, and more about you."

She's touched. "Luke, that's sweet. Although, do you really think you can hurt me? And I don't mean in a naughty bedfellow way, a scarring relationship way?"

"'Naughty bedfellow'?"

"Shush; answer."

"Okay, okay. Maybe I did think I could get hurt, but not in the usual way that you- may I put this bluntly?- whip guys."

"You've been talking to Miss Patty, haven't you?"

He ignored her. "I think we could both get hurt. If we... broke up, it would be weird."

"This is true."

"I don't want to have to avoid you. I love having you around. I love seeing you, just being... around you."

"Ditto."

"I can't imagine my life right now without you. God, it's so sappy, but I can't. It's impossible to imagine." He looked her in the eyes again. "I need you."

She smiled again, meaning it more than ever. She leans into kiss him.

But he kept talking. She didn't mind in the least. "My dad... He always said if you want something badly enough you'll get it. You just have to try. I always thought it was kinda vague, but it really fits here, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. My dad always told me not to pay everything to someone you've hired until after they're finished with their job... I'm kinda hoping that doesn't apply here."

"Ditto." He went in for the kiss this time.

But she kept talking. He didn't mind... too much. "I just wanted to say... everything you just said, the chasing me, the needing me, the wanting me- well, one, it's really hot- and two, I feel the same way. I mean not exactly the same, cause I wasn't obsessed with you for years on end."

"Who said 'obsessed'? I didn't."

"No, but we'll see about that... You're the first guy I've fallen for that I knew I had to have before I knew they had to have me. There's attraction, you know? Something, luckily enough, we both feel... Right?"

"Yeah."

"When I look at you, I feel... special."

"Lorelai, you're so many different kinds of special."

"I just know- not to freak you out, but I've never felt this way with anyone else- it's right."

He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers.

She backed up, "Kiss me, damn it."

"If you insist."

He did. He glided his lips into hers again as she did the same. She held his head to hers pressing on the back of his neck. She slid her tongue into meet his quickly, and she moved her hand to his back.. Their chests moved together as did their mouths. He lowered her onto the bed slowly, but, being Lorelai, she had to get in the last word.

"Where the hell do you go to church?" she whispered against his cheek.

He ignored her and just kissed her again.

"Ooh! Just a second," Lorelai said. She bent her head so his lips were on his neck. "Rory! Rory!" She heard her footsteps up the stairs. "No don't come in!"

"What? Why?"

"Cause I'm... naked." Well, apparently all of a sudden she couldn't think on her feet anymore.

"What?" Luke whispered, getting mad.

Rory answered through the door, "Did Luke leave, cause if he'sin there, and you're talking to me while you're... naked... with Luke... I'm gonna have to call Dr. Phil."

"Don't even talk about that! That's downright horrifying. I'm not naked. I'm with Luke, but we were just--"

"Talking," Luke suggested.

"Fooling around," Lorelai said before she heard him.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"That's great," Rory said sarcastically. "So, why am I upstairs?"

"I thought you might wanna leave."

Rory groaned. "Okay. Just so you know, this is scarring me for life, and it's going on my list!"

"Don't really care."

"Leaving now."

"Bye, Hon."

They heard her walk back downstairs, and after a minute, they heard the front door close. Lorelai kissed him again, sweet, titillating, arousing.

* * *

I'm pretty postitive I stopped it in a really odd spot, but I had nothing left to write... I know,sad. And I'm just reeeaaally tired. So goodnight!

But review first? I'll give you another story. (:cough: at some point :cough:) 


End file.
